hitsuji_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Nabari
Nabari is is a 3★ → 5★ Wind Unit. Biography 3★: "I will support you from the shadows. Please leave everything to me." She worked as a Shinobi in a country to the east, but she's since left her country and ended up drifting to the Empire of Amaluna. She now works as a bodyguard. Using her Shinobi techniques, she supports her master from the shadows, hiding her presence, protecting him, and taking care of anything that comes up. Often times no one will be able to see her at all because she's hiding her presence so that she can spring into action at any time to help her master. 4★: "I am your shadow. Any kind of special relationship would only be a hindrance." She worked as a Shinobi in a country to the east, but she's since left her country and ended up drifting to the Empire of Amaluna. She now works as a bodyguard. Using her Shinobi techniques, she supports her master from the shadows, hiding her presence, protecting him, and taking care of anything that comes up. Often times no one will be able to see her at all because she's hiding her presence so that she can spring into action at any time to help her master. She doesn't have much experience talking with others out of her own free will. And because of that she isn't used to being treated as a person. 5★: "If you do mess around with another woman, I'll throw you away. You better watch yourself." She worked as a Shinobi in a country to the east, but she's since left her country and ended up drifting to the Empire of Amaluna. She now works as a bodyguard. Using her Shinobi techniques, she supports her master from the shadows, hiding her presence, protecting him, and taking care of anything that comes up. Often times no one will be able to see her at all because she's hiding her presence so that she can spring into action at any time to help her master. She doesn't have much experience talking with others out of her own free will. And because of that she isn't used to being treated as a person. However, recently, when she thinks of the Templar's kind words, she finds herself smiling more often. Status Skills 3★='Skill 1: Fast Fang Of Apathy - Linear Strike I' * Wind-Element Physical Attack on a Line Of Enemy, with a chance of inflicting Paralysis. Skill 2: Fast Fang Of Darkness - Front Line Strike I * Wind-Element Physical Attack on Forward Enemy, with a chance of inflicting Blind. Skill 3: Faint Flash Fang - Flash Strike II * Wind-Element Physical Attack on All Enemy, with a chance of inflicting Sleep. L Skill: Prepare For The Surprise Attack * Easier to have the first move. |-|4★='Skill 1: Fast Fang Of Apathy - Linear Strike II' * Wind-Element Physical Attack on a Line Of Enemy, with a chance of inflicting Paralysis. Skill 2: Fast Fang Of Darkness - Front Line Strike II * Wind-Element Physical Attack on Forward Enemy, with a chance of inflicting Blind. Skill 3: Faint Flash Fang - Flash Strike III * Wind-Element Physical Attack on All Enemy, with a chance of inflicting Sleep. L Skill: Prepare For The Surprise Attack * Easier to have the first move. |-|5★='Skill 1: Fast Fang Of Apathy - Linear Strike II' * Wind-Element Physical Attack on a Line Of Enemy, with a chance of inflicting Paralysis. Skill 2: Fast Fang Of Darkness - Front Line Strike II * Wind-Element Physical Attack on Forward Enemy, with a chance of inflicting Blind. Skill 3: Faint Divine Storm - Flash Strike I * Wind-Element Physical Attack on All Enemy, with a chance of inflicting Sleep. L Skill: Prepare For The Surprise Attack * Easier to have the first move. Evolution Item Confession-Inducing Serum - Special elixir turned into an odorless, flavorless powder. (3★ → 4★) * Wind Fruit x 1 * Wind Lord Fruit x 1 * Wind Dragon Fruit x 1 * Coins x 5000 This medicine is apparently so strong that even top ninjas are brought to their knees before it. It's a dangerous concoction that when taken puts one's consciousness into a stupor, causing the person to confess anything without resistance. However, strong as it may be, its effects only last a short time, tens of minutes at most. Don't worry, when one becomes a ninja the likes of me, they aren't likely to come into contact with such a substance. Bottled Immorality - An aphrodisiac so potent even one drop shows effect. (4★ → 5★) * Wind Fruit x 1 * Wind Lord Fruit x 1 * Wind Dragon Fruit x 1 * Wind God Fruit x 1 * Coins x 10,000 Huh, drink this whole bottle, you say? I'm getting the feeling that this is quite a powerful potion. Is it really okay? Heh... I've been practicing resisting such pleasure, so it won't be a problem... You're serious...! ...I really have to drink it? Khuh, a Master's order can't be disobeyed... If you're going to take back your order, now would be the time...! Gallery NabariGallery3.png|3★ Nabari NabariInjury3.png|3★ Nabari "Injury" NabariGallery4.png|4★ Nabari NabariInjury4.png|4★ Nabari "Injury" NabariGallery5.png|5★ Nabari NabariInjury5.png|5★ Nabari "Injury" Category:Wind Category:Units